A Dangerous Choice
by Glitch Guardian
Summary: This is the story of Eragon I. All names have been made up except for Eragon's and his dragon's; I don't remember them from the book, if they were ever said. POV of Eragon I. Enjoy!


The war raged above and around me. Dragons were diving down on elves, and other elves stabbed those dragons to death with their spears. War was an ugly, horrid thing. And it was all Mylar's fault. He, on some silly notion, had killed a dragon, igniting this fearsome war. I don't want war. My quest is to find a dragon that agrees with me, and then we'll become ambassadors. With the way things are unfolding, the prospect of finding a sympathetic dragon is unlikely. What is more likely is that I'll die in this attempt. That is why I am writing this down: so that you, a future scholar, could hear my plan and perhaps attempt it. I do hope you have better luck than me.

Why am I gibbering? I am not dead yet! Perhaps I will have a chance, although slim.

I ventured into the forest slowly and calmly. I was in dragon territory now. If, by any chance, I were to be discovered, I would be killed, and the elves could not complain, as it had happened inside the dragons' borders. I took a deep breath. _Start with the young,_ I reminded myself. _They would be more willing to join your cause._

I pushed through the undergrowth, and walked out into a clearing. In the center of the clearing was a large nest, filled with multicolored eggs. A deep purple one near the edge began rocking uncontrollably. I slowly backed away in fear. A dragon mother would be incredibly angry to see an elf anywhere near a newborn hatchling, peaceful or not. But the egg didn't hatch. It rolled towards me, and knocked against my boot repeatedly. I picked it up. A long crack appeared the length of the egg. I almost dropped it. The crack widened, and a tiny purple dragon's head emerged, quickly followed by the rest of the dragon.

"You are beautiful," I whispered involuntarily. The dragon looked up at me with large, violet eyes, and began to thrum with happiness.

I thought it was strange that the dragon didn't want to kill me. I had heard that dragons could communicate with their young through their minds. But perhaps the rumors were just that; rumors. I reached out with a shaking hand towards the dragon, which cowered in fear. I gently stroked its tiny, spiny ridge, and then my hand felt as if it was on fire. Surprised, I dropped the dragon, which squeaked in terror as it fell, landing, luckily, on a soft patch of grass. It looked up at me with narrowed eyes. I was too busy examining my hand to notice it. There was a strange streak upon my palm. It was silver, and it didn't look like it was going to come off any time soon. I felt a tickling sensation running up my back, and, when I looked over my shoulder, I saw the little purple dragon burying itself in my silver hair, just under one pointed ear. I began to walk back to Crèches, a dragon on my shoulder.

King Imran wanted me to kill the dragon. Queen Cilice wanted me to keep it and become an ambassador. Much as I hated disobeying the king, I did what Queen Cilice wanted me to do. I waited moon cycles, hoping that the dragon, whose name was a combination of growls and clicks would become large enough for me to ride. And grow he did, for he was as large as some of the younger dragons in the war after only three cycles of the moon. I took a deep breath. My time was now.

Queen Cilice had had a saddle made for me that was molded to the purple dragon's back. It was uncomfortable, but only slightly. I waved at the other elves as my dragon bore me up into the sky. He would not say much, except for the occasional warning for a dive or a twist. Finally, we reached the battleground. The tussling elves and dragons froze and looked up at us with awe.

"Friends!" I cried, with my dragon adding the same thing in the language of the dragons. "Do not fight if you can live in peace! See here! This dragon and I are _friends, _not enemies! If I can do it, why can't you?"

The fighters looked at each other uncertainly. But I noticed that one, and then another, and then more began to shake hands and exchange apologies. I could not believe it. My efforts had been worthwhile! Together, my dragon and I returned to the elves' castle to celebrate the end of the war, and the beginning of a reign of peace.

~Eragon Dragon Rider


End file.
